Value of items
Thanks to DanGarn for making this! Heads: Regarding Mob Heads, unplaced/placed does not matter, as you can place and pick up a mob head without changing anything - Same goes for creeper, skeleton, and wither head. Zombie Head: 100-150 diamonds Creeper Head: 100 diamonds Skeleton Head: 110-125 diamonds Wither Head: 1 free ban Steve Head: 1 free ban Bunny Head: 150-175 diamonds unplaced, 50-75 diamond placed Old Pumpkin Head: 200-225 diamonds unplaced, 50-100 diamond placed New Pumpkin Head: 100-150 diamonds unplaced, 20-40 placed Santa Head: 140-160 diamonds unplaced, 40-60 diamonds placed CypriotMerks Head: Approximately 900+ diamonds, unplaced - not sure about placed Noobcrew''' Head:' Priceless c: If you find someone who wants to sell this head, unplaced, they can name their price. '''JeffCiv Head: '''Essentially, RobloxianRoblox, the owner of all 3 of these heads: could sell 1 JeffCiv head for whatever he chooses. He owns all of the JeffCiv heads, so he can choose the price - with no one to contradict him. He could sell 1 JeffCiv head for all of the noobcrew and cypriotmerks heads on the server. Fire/Water/LavaBlock: These are quite practically worthless, as they will disappear in the update. '''64 Emerald Blocks:' 64 Diamond Blocks, at the 1 diamond to 1 emerald rate 64 Iron Blocks: 12-15 Diamonds 64 Iron Ingots: 1 diamond Note: A wtf moment :3 Dan? Why are 64 Iron Blocks worth up to 15 diamonds, but 64 iron ingots only worth 1 diamond? Well, most buyer's are going to want to buy 64 iron blocks for 9 diamonds, since 9 stacks of iron ingots makes 64 iron blocks. However, since the seller has already bought the 9 iron ingots and saved the buyer some trouble, they can get away with 12-15 diamonds :3 #LazinessCostsYou. 64 Gold Blocks: This is a more debatable price. Most of the community values this the same as iron... Yet, I think it to be worth more. Think of how many donor's there are. There's probably 500+ donor's in the skyblock.net community. Imagine 500 /kit donor10, /kit iron, /kit donor25, /kit donor50, /kit donor100, /kit donor250, /kit donor400 etc. being used every time it's available. Think of all of the iron being introduced into the community. Does gold come in kits? Nope. -=- However -=- Not all people buy iron to resell it. Some buy it for their beacons, for tools, for armor, for use, for consumption. Therefore, some of the iron is put away, either never to be used again, or not to be used until resold whenever the consumer chooses, or whenever you get griefed ;',( So, as a result of people 'consuming' more iron than gold, it does narrow the gap between their values. So enough economical nonsense... I value 1 stack of gold ingots at 2 diamonds, and 64 gold blocks at 15-20 diamonds... Now don't get any ideas... "Oh! Dan values gold way overpriced... I'm selling all my gold to him now!" Nope. I'm not interested in buying gold right now, for your information c: 64 Grass: This is quite similar to iron. All the /kit's being used, bringing more and more grass into the economy. However, people 'consume' grass also. One of the biggest ways people do this is 'terraforming'. In case you are unfamiliar with the term, terraforming with grass is basically making your island look 'natural'. For example, if you made a man-made grass valley, or nether, on your island. Here's an example of what I did on my island. I 'consumed' netherrack c: This essentially brings up the value of grass, because of supply and demand. Here's how prices fluctuate, and 'change' in value; When the demand is greater than the supply, an items price goes up, when an item's supply is greater than it's demand, it goes down in value - like fireblocks, and end portal frames. More and more of these items are coming into the economy, through dupers, donor400's choosing end portal frames, etc. In fact, while I'm talking about donor400's, if I were to choose any item from the gamemode creative, it would NOT be the end portal frame; If I were doing this to make diamonds/money. I would choose something not a lot of people would, like a dragon egg, for instance. Enough nonsense, 64 grass = 3-4 diamonds, in my eyes. 64 Quartz Items (Except Raw Quartz): 16 Diamonds 1 Mossy StoneBrick: 8 grass a stack, or less - these are sold at /warp grass, don't get tricked :3 1 Mossy''' CobbleStone:' 8 grass a stack, or less - these are sold at /warp grass, don't get tricked :3 1' Diamond Horse Armor:' 12-17 diamonds '''1 Iron Horse Armor:' 8-12 diamonds 1 Gold Horse Armor: 7 grass - sold at /warp donor 1 End Portal Frame: '''500-600 diamonds '''1 Dragon Egg: 450-500 diamonds - don't call me crazy, or dumb (talking to certain people here) The demand for dragon egg's are increasing... I have seen someone sell one for nearly 64 diamond blocks... /cri Note: I often hear people say, "Just because you saw someone get lucky once doesn't mean that they will get lucky again". Now, this is true, and this is false; ''true in the sense that all dragon egg's have not suddenly shifted to 64 diamond blocks in value XD, and false ''in the sense that this means the demand for them is raising, as people are now willing to pay more than was originally thought to be the item's value. '' '''1 Spawner:' 3 diamonds, no more no less. Same as grass, and iron. People get them in kits (/kit spawner donator's and donor400's) yet people use them, and like to hoard them Beacons: 40-50 diamonds Diamond Armor: 10-14 diamonds for a complete set 1 Soap: '''This is another highly controversial item. In all honesty, I don't think it's worth too much - I'd pay 5-10 diamonds for it. HOWEVER, there is a small demand for it. There are still a handful of people who would pay 100-200 diamonds for it, so it's all up to the buyer, and the seller. '''Horse Spawn Egg: 10 diamonds Skeleton Spawn Egg: 15-25 diamonds Enderman Spawn Egg: 20-30 diamonds Ghast Spawn Egg: I'm not too sure about this one, as I've only seen it sold once - and I have no price to compare it to - so, my best estimate is around 25-50 diamonds Zombie Spawn Egg: 15-25 diamonds Chicken Spawn Egg: '50 diamonds max '''Villager Spawn Egg: '''15-25 diamonds. '''Witch Spawn Egg: '''15-25 diamonds ''Silked' Skeleton Spawner: 15-25 Diamonds 'Silked' EnderCrystal Spawner: '90-110 diamonds ''Silked' Magma_Cube Spawner: 20-30 diamonds 'Silked' Slime Spawner: 10-20 diamonds 'Silked' Zombie Spawner: 70-80 diamonds 'Silked'' PigZombie Spawner:' 80-90 diamonds 'Silked' Snowman Spawner: 10-20 diamonds 'Silked' Mooshroom Spawner: 15-25 diamonds 'Silked' Horse Spawner: There are around 4-6 of these still in existence, to my knowledge. I would place an estimate of about 600-700 diamonds on this. 'Silked' Ghast Spawner: 60-90 diamonds 'Silked' Creeper Spawner: '30-50 diamonds ''Silked' Chicken Spawner: 10-20 diamonds 'Silked' Cow Spawner: 15-25 diamonds 'Silked' Giant Spawner: '30-50 diamonds ''Silked' Villager Spawner: '200-400 diamonds, nobody sells them because they are so rare c.c This is a rough estimate of what a seller could sell it for. ''DO NOT PLACE A SILKED SPAWNER >.> It automatically turns into a pig spawner, once placed. ''A silked spawner is just a spawner with a purple lore. The lore lists the mobs name.'' '''Netherstar: '''Another highly debatable item; I value these at 100-200 diamonds. '''Stacked Items: '''Don't buy these... :C They're nothing but trouble, if you're looking to resell them. I'd say a stack of 7 anything is worth 2-3 diamonds, or 32-64 grass, tops. '''Luke's Beatin' Stick: Not worth anything. I have finally found one of these :3 All it is, is a renamed stick with 'certain enchants'. If you know these enchants, you could make as many of these as you wanted to.